


#jongdick

by Yeoun (Bakagami)



Series: EXO Drabble Collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakagami/pseuds/Yeoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>joonmyun is jongdae's biggest fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#jongdick

**Author's Note:**

> i've watched too many youtube videos over the past few days. crossposted from [lj](http://yeoun.livejournal.com/3553.html#cutid2).

(Joonmyun has an obsession. It’s of one of the more famous YouTube stars, Jongdae, who has the voice of an angel and a jawline that could slice diamonds. He has several million subscribers and views.

Joonmyun’s subscribed to all three of Jongdae’s channels. One of them is literally composed of 30 second videos of Jongdae’s everyday life, like him eating toast or, more recently, rolling out of bed with hair that gives Joonmyun spasms. In naughty areas. 

He’s probably watched all of Jongdae’s videos at least twice, if not more. They’re all basically memorized, at this point. 

His roommate, Yifan crinkles his nose in disgust when he passes by and sees Jongdae on Joonmyun’s desktop. Joonmyun doesn’t care. He’s one gif away from finishing a photoset he plans to post on his Jongdae-dedicated tumblr.)

 

 

 

 

One day, Jongdae decides to do a dare video, because he loves his subscribers and followers very much and there’s really nothing else to do. 

Lu Han, another YouTuber star and his current roommate, can be heard vlogging from the room next to him. As Jongdae sets up his camera, Lu Han walks into his room with his own camera rolling and slings an arm around Jongdae. 

“And here we have the lovely Jongdae, aka jongfordaes getting ready to make another video,” Lu Han announces, patting Jongdae harshly on the cheek for shits and giggles. “Make sure you head on over to give it some love later.” 

Rolling his eyes, Jongdae playfully shoves Lu Han away from him and leans into his lense, checking his hair for any needed last minute adjustments. 

He sends out a tweet,  _hey guys, i’m making a new video so please send me some dares to do!_  and slaps an octopus emoji on the end. 

Within the next few minutes, his phone dings consistently with a barrage of replies, ranging from sadistic requests like  _make Lu Han wax your legs_  and  _have Li Yin do your makeup_  to things like  _smear butter all over your body_  and  _prank_ _call your mom and tell her you got arrested_. 

He browses through them and picks out the ones he thinks would have the best reactions, including the waxing (he winces at the thought) and requests like  _go through your twitter and tumblr tags_. 

“Hey guys, it’s Jongdae here with a new video. Earlier, I asked you guys to send me a bunch of dares you’d like me to do and I got so many messages, so thanks for that,” Jongdae says into the camera, grinning. 

Lu Han pops into frame and wickedly eyes the lense. “I’m waxing you,” He wiggles his eyebrows as Jongdae tries to push him away, “So you’re nice and ready for tonight.” 

After successfully kicking Lu Han out, Jongdae sits back down and sheepishly rubs the back of his head. 

“I thought I’d start easy, so the first thing I’m going to do is search myself up on twitter,” Jongdae says, pulling his laptop towards himself and typing in his name. 

Everything goes well for the first few tweets because they’re mostly hilarious and nice. And then he comes across of the top tweets, with over a hundred retweets and even more favorites. 

It reads,  _holy shit jongdae was so hot today as usual #kimjongdae #pleaseletmesuckthat #jongdick_ with a picture of his vlog from yesterday when he just woke up. 

“Whoa,” Jongdae murmurs under his breath and he sorta forgets he’s recording at the moment. Whatever, he can just cut this clip out anyway. Because he clicks the profile of the person who tweeted it and the twitter is close to an online shrine to him. 

Curious, he continues to click through the media and browses through the pictures, sifting through various pictures of himself to find a ridiculously attractive selfie of who he assumes is the owner of the twitter. 

Before he really thinks about how many people are going to see what he does next, Jongdae retweets the tweet and replies,  _take me out to dinner and we can talk about it #hailjongdick_. 

The dare video comes out a day late because Jongdae ends up getting Joonmyun’s number and they end up Skyping for the rest of the day after.

 

 

 

A few months later, Jongdae introduces his new boyfriend on his channel for the first time, and his fangirls scream about how adorably flustered Joonmyun gets on camera. 

(And Joonmyun does end up getting the Jongdick. It’s a little magical.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments + kudos = lovely ♥


End file.
